My (Not So) Little Merman
by Futae
Summary: "Il paraît qu'on a tous une âme soeur sur terre, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Car la mienne vit sous l'eau." [AOKAGA] [HUMAIN!AOMINE x SIRENE!KAGAMI]


**Hello girlzzz !  
**

 **Et là, je sais ce que vous vous dites ! "Non mais elle devrait être en train de plancher sur la suite de ses fics déjà en cours ou sur le défi littéraire de JUIN au lieu de nous casser les bonbons avec encooooooooore une nouvelle histoire !"**

 **Ce à quoi je répondrai que déjà, étant des filles, vous n'avez pas de bonbons, puisque c'est l'apanage des garçons mâles de sexe masculin !**

 **Et... et... et puis c'est tout, en fait.**

 **Je n'ai pas d'autre argument !**

 **Donc on ne va pas s'étendre sur les caprices de ma Muse inspiratrice et on va directement passer au vif du sujet : de quoi qu'ça parle encore c't'histoire lo ? Fort bonne question amie québecoise, belge ou ch'tit ! (les accents c'est pas mon truc. Pardon.)**

 **Ben... sans vouloir trop _spoiler_ , tout est dans le titre et pour le reste, tu le sauras en lisant ! C'est mal la curiosité, ah mais !**

 **Ceci étant dit, je tiens à préciser que pour cette fanfiction, mes sources d'inspiration sont à la fois multiples et... uniques. Oui, oui, sans déconner, tout ça à la fois, vraiment. C'est que... je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'influences particulières. Mais vu le thème abordé, on retrouvera ça et là un peu de " _Petite Sirène_ ", une pincée de " _Sauvez Willy_ ", un zeste de "L _a Forme de l'Eau_ " et un soupçon de " _Splash"_. Sans oublier l'impulsion peut-être plus prononcée de deux _doujin_ AoKaga qui traitent spécifiquement d'histoires de Sirène, d'une manière assez proche...  
**

 **Donc, si ce texte a un petit goût de "déjà vu" pour certaines, j'espère pour autant que cela ne vous dérangera pas dans votre lecture. Rappelez-vous simplement que c'est inhérent à ce type d'histoires, mais je vais essayer malgré tout de m'écarter autant que possible des clichés pour vous offrir un contenu original, car cela me tient à coeur d'y aller de ma petite interprétation du mythe !  
**

 **De même, Aomine et Kagami risquent d'être assez différents des archétypes que je vous offre d'habitude ! Avec notamment un Aomine plus sérieux et plus romantique.**

 **Normalement, cette histoire devrait être relativement courte, une petite dizaine de chapitres tout au plus... (oui, je sais, je dis ça à chaque fois, mais J'Y CROIS TOUJOURS !)**

 **Je dédie principalement cette fic à ma Péri, pour ses encouragements et sa curiosité au sujet de cette histoire ! (quoique Namerra n'a pas été mauvaise non plus, niveau enthousiasme ;) )**

 **Sur ce, trève de blabla...**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 _« Si nombreux que puissent être les méandres de la rivière, celle-ci finira par se jeter à la mer. »_

 _ **Proverbe indien.**_

Il était une fois, une créature rare.

Un trésor vivant.

Le « _siroi_ » ou « _merman_ ».

Une sirène de sexe masculin, le seul spécimen de sa race à vivre en captivité, suscitant la convoitise, mais également l'intérêt scientifique ou artistique. Mi-homme, mi-animal, il n'avait jamais connu la mer, lui semblait-il. Son horizon à lui était délimité par quatre murs transparents en verre. Contrairement à ses frères, il n'était pas libre et le ne le serait jamais. Il avait grandi dans cet aquarium où il était choyé et ne connaissait pas le danger des océans. Que ce soit les maladies, la pollution, les filets de pêche ou encore les prédateurs. Les requins tout d'abord, mais aussi et surtout les hommes. Pour lui, les hommes étaient ses amis. Ils étaient bienveillants et l'observaient souvent avec un émerveillement qui ne cessait de le surprendre. Mais ce qu'il préférait depuis toujours, c'était les enfants humains.

Ils étaient en effet capable de faire la queue pendant des heures uniquement pour l'apercevoir quelques secondes.

Leurs bouilles rondes s'illuminaient de sourires radieux et leurs yeux pétillent de bonheur dès qu'il passait devant eux.

Peut-être qu'il les adorait aussi parce qu'ils avaient le même âge que lui ?

Mais eux étaient systématiquement accompagnés de leurs parents, de leurs familles ou d'autres adultes...

Alors que lui, il était seul dans cet immense bocal, qui lui semblait trop grand et la fois pourtant bien réducteur.

Cependant, jamais il ne se posa la question de ce qui pouvait prospérer au-delà de son territoire.

Il n'avait pas cette curiosité naturelle propre aux rejetons de l'Homme. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de sortir pour retrouver son milieu d'origine et les siens. Voudraient-ils même de lui, s'ils existaient encore quelque part ? Et s'il était le dernier représentant de son espèce ? Parfois, les doutes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais ils se taisaient rapidement, parce qu'au final il se sentait bien ici. Cette vie simple et routinière lui suffisait. Il avait constamment de quoi se nourrir à heures fixes. Pas besoin de chasser. Son bassin était toujours propre. Pas besoin de se chercher une tanière pour se protéger des menaces qu'abrite l'océan infini. Il pouvait nager, respirer, dormir, sans avoir à lutter contre le courant et la mer qui se déchaîne.

Sa vie était réglée comme du papier à musique.

L'eau était toujours claire, toujours à la bonne température (chauffée sur mesure) et surtout, toujours calme.

Oui, son existence semblait calquée sur l'état de son aquarium : saine, bien agencée, sans vague et surtout foncièrement lisse. Pas de liberté, pas de tracas. Pas de tracas, pas de questionnements.

Par moment, il s'ennuyait, bien-sûr, c'était inévitable. Depuis que sa mère était décédée, il vivait seul dans son bassin aseptisé. Mais en même temps, il ne l'était jamais vraiment, parce qu'il y avait toujours des visiteurs pour se masser devant les vitres de son aquarium. Surtout les week-end, c'était toujours le même rituel. Il n'avait pas vraiment la notion du temps qui passe, mais il comprenait que certains jours, ses admirateurs devenaient plus nombreux.

La vie à l'aquarium de Tokyo était douce. Le personnel de l'établissement faisait tout pour lui faire oublier sa solitude. Il ne manquait jamais de rien, se trouvant même étroitement surveillé. Son régime alimentaire était d'ailleurs scrupuleusement élaboré pour répondre à ses besoins et c'était peut-être ce qui l'embêtait le plus finalement. Il était encore petit, il ne comprenait pas tout et il avait du mal à contrôler son appétit déjà gargantuesque. Les visiteurs avaient interdiction de le nourrir pour ne pas perturber son équilibre ou le rendre malade avec des aliments inadaptés à son système digestif. Mais lorsqu'il voyait tous ces enfants défiler autour de son bassin avec de la nourriture aux couleurs, textures et aux formes différentes, cela le faisait inévitablement saliver.

Il avait faim.

Il avait soif, même.

Il voudrait pouvoir goûter.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était à moitié poisson qu'il n'avait pas le palais sensible ou développé !

 _« Croquer la vie à pleines dents. »_ C'est ce que disent les humains. Sauf que pour lui, un tel concept n'existait pas. Même de manière abstraite. Mais peut-être parce qu'il était né ici et n'avait connu que ce bassin depuis toutes ces années, il ne se plaignait pas. Il n'avait pas conscience de son sort, alors il l'acceptait sans broncher.

Au début, il se rappelait que sa mère (lorsqu'elle était encore vivante), avait du mal à interagir avec les humains qui se déplaçaient jusqu'ici pour les voir. Elle était timide, elle se cachait dans la petite grotte en roche artificielle qui leur sert d'abri quand ils désirent un peu d'intimité ou juste se reposer. Mais lui, il ne s'était jamais senti effrayé par les Hommes. Ils avaient toujours fait parti de son quotidien. Il se sentait en phase avec eux. Il aimait recevoir leur visite, il aimait qu'on le regarde autant qu'il aimait regarder.

Les enfants des humains n'avaient pas de queue pour nager. Non, à la place, ils étaient dotés de... deux sortes de tiges qui leurs permettaient de se déplacer sur le sol. Mais qu'est-ce que le sol ? Et qu'est-ce qu'une queue ? C'est un peu comme si leur appendice caudal se séparait en deux extrémités bien distinctes et indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Et puis, ils pouvaient émettre des sons. Lui ne pouvait pas. Tout comme il n'était pas capable de se déplacer comme eux. Marcher. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? C'était se déplacer... mais différemment de lui qui avance couché sur le ventre, à l'horizontale le plus souvent, alors qu'eux se tiennent debout, à la verticale.

Si proche d'eux, mais différent à la fois.

Fascination mutuelle...

Notre beau _Merman_ se souvenait particulièrement de ce jour-là. Il n'était encore qu'un petit sirèneau lorsque l'aquarium de Tokyo reçut tout un car scolaire en visite. L'endroit grouillait d'enfants. Ils riaient et gesticulaient dans tous les sens, se réjouissant de cette sortie instructive avec leur maîttre d'école. Le pauvre jeune homme visiblement débordé avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à les discipliner. En rang par deux, tous vêtu d'un uniforme qui les rendait identiques, le siroi en remarqua cependant un qui se démarquait de tous les autres.

Pour commencer, c'était le plus dissipé. Malgré les remontrances de son enseignant, il courait d'un bassin à l'autre, tapant contre les vitres comme un fou furieux pour faire fuir les poissons, bravant même les rubans de sécurité qui entouraient les aquariums pour éviter qu'on ne s'en approche. En tous cas, cela démontrait que le petit diablotin n'était absolument pas impressionnable, en témoignait la façon qu'il avait de provoquer les requins mangeurs de chair, les grattifiant de grimaces pas possibles !

Intrigué, le siroi s'arrêta donc de nager pour observer le petit d'hommes et immédiatement attiré par la couleur flamboyante de ses nageoires tigrées, le bambin fonça vers lui, passant même sous les barrières qui se dressait entre lui et l'objet de ses désirs.

Il colla son visage poupon et ses mains contre la vitre, prêt à cogner sur la paroi, mais étrangement dès que leurs regards se captèrent, une connexion inexplicable et silencieuse s'établit entre eux. Le jeune chenapan renonça à ses envies de frasques et il lui adressa un sourire étincelant, puis il commença par tirer la langue, cherchant de toute évidence à communiquer avec le garçon à queue de poisson.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus notre sirèneau, fut la couleur de peau de l'enfant. Ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge, mais l'humain était un peu plus grand que lui. Au passage, il était plus grand que ses camarades de classe aussi, mais c'était surtout son teint chocolaté qui dénotait parmi les autres. C'était surprenant pour le triton, la première fois qu'il voyait un humain aussi foncé. Mais il trouvait cela particulièrement joli. L'autre enfant se lança alors dans un concours de mimiques.

Légèrement circonspect au départ, clignant même des yeux, notre ami de la mer se laissa finalement tenter sous l'impulsion de son spectateur. Il répliqua donc par des singeries semblables à celles de l'écolier, l'imitant à la perfection. Les deux petits garçons se répondaient par des pitreries faciales, intelligibles d'eux-même seulement. Mais ne dit-on pas que le langage du corps est universel ? Et cela tombait bien car du buste à la tête, l'occupant du bassin était totalement semblable à être humain. Gonflant les joues, le jeune basané se mit à loucher, ce qui fit éclater de rire la sirène qui le pointait à présent du doigt. Un rire irrépressible, franc et solaire.

Ebloui, l'amical garçonnet lui répondit à son tour par un sourire.

C'était la première fois que le siroi entendait sa propre voix. Alors... il pouvait parler lui aussi, comme les humains ?

Incroyable.

Sa gorge chauffa d'un seul coup et il put sentir ses cordes vocales vibrer dans sa gorge, tandis que ses oreilles bourdonnèrent soudainement. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, il sursauta même légèrement.

De son côté, le turbulent garnement écarquilla les yeux, se figeant instantanément. Lui qui d'habitude ne tenait pas en place, n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Ni même entendu, au passage. La voix du siroi était claire, chantante. Elle venait vraiment du cœur.

Et elle réchauffait le cœur, également.

« Ahhhh c'est donc là que tu te cachais petit coquin ! Tiens donc... on dirait que le courant a l'air de bien passer en vous ! Mwahahahah tu as compris, Aomine-chan ? Le c-o-u-r-a-n-t ! C'est hilarant, tu ne trouves pas ? Courant... eau... courant... ahaha ! » Les interrompit le maître d'école brun en revenant chercher son facétieux élève.

« Izuki-sensei, elle est trop nulle votre blague ! » Bouda l'enfant, faisant la moue comme un vrai professionnel.

« Baaaaah tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas compris mon magnifique jeu de mots ! Enfin, ce n'est pas grave... tu sais que les autres sont partis voir les hippocampes et les étoiles de mer ? On devrait se dépêcher de les rejoindre, si on ne veut pas louper le car pour rentrer ! »

Ne laissant pas le loisir à l'enfant de protester, l'enseignant lui attrapa la main et le tira gentiment à sa suite pour rattraper le reste du groupe. Attristé et déçu, il tourna la tête vers son nouvel ami aquatique, lui lançant moult regards désespérés auquel le siroi répondit en suivant son trajet, jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué contre la paroi en verre de son aquarium. Paroi qui marquait les limites de son monde... et le coupa brutalement donc du petit d'hommes. Le basané tendit le bras vers l'animal, essayant d'échapper à la prise de son maître et freinant même des quatre fers pour ne pas quitter son copain poisson, mais rien n'y fit.

Pas même les cris, ni les larmes.

Que ce soit d'un côté, ou de l'autre...

Le _merman_ redécouvrit alors qu'il pouvait pleurer sous l'eau. Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis la mort de sa mère et un terrible sentiment d'abandon l'envahit de nouveau, lorsque l'enfant lui fut arraché en quittant la salle.

* * *

C'était la première fois que je te rencontrais et à cette époque-là, j'ignorai encore à quel point tu allais changer ma vie, ainsi que ma vision du monde. Parfois, j'aimerai y retourner, justement. Le temps heureux de l'innocence, où tout est facile. Chaque jour est un nouveau jeu. On s'amuse, on profite, on rit, on pleure aussi beaucoup, mais au moins on ressent pleinement chaque émotion, de la manière la plus intense qui soit.

Ce que j'ai tout de suite su en revanche, c'était que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Ouais, je sais, ça fait bizarre de la part d'un gamin de sept ou huit ans, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai pu en être aussi certain déjà en ce temps-là, contente-toi juste de me croire. Le fait est que je ne me suis pas trompé. Et puis, tu n'as aucune raison de mettre ma parole en doute, puisque je ne t'ai jamais menti jusqu'ici.

Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

Celui qui m'a remis sur le droit chemin, ou plutôt, celui pour lequel je suis rentré dans le rang.

Et pourtant demain, je...

Je me marie.

Enfin je VAIS me marier. Ouais... je préfère mettre ça au futur, parce que rien n'est encore fait, pas vrai ? Et on dit toujours qu'un « _tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras._ » Il peut encore se passer beaucoup de choses avant le jour fatidique. Une apocalypse de lapins-zombies. Une éruption volcanique ET un typhon ET un tsunami en même temps. Une météorite qui s'écrase sur Terre et nous replonge dans l'ère glaciaire. Ca peut être plein de trucs et ce sera sûrement celui auquel je n'ai pas pensé, parce que c'est toujours comme ça. Je crois que... ça s'appelle la « _Loi de Murphy_ » ou « _Loi de l'emmerdement maximum_ ». Et en général, elle est suivi de la « _Loi des Séries_ », comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Que les lois sont faites pour être violées. Heu alors non hein, les lois ne sont pas des personnes ou des êtres vivants. Mais on dit ça quand même. Putain, ça doit te sembler tellement bizarre toutes ces expressions à la con... Pourquoi faire simple quant on peut faire compliqué ? C'est l'adage de l'Humanité. Tiens, encore un dicton à deux cent yens...

De toute façon, toi tu t'en fous de ces considérations matérielles et spirituelles stupides.

Tu nages juste tranquillement dans ta piscine, tel un poisson rouge dans son bocal.

Elle est facile ta vie.

Ouais... parfois je l'envie...

Tout est tellement simple pour toi.

T'as aucune préoccupation.

On t'apporte ta bouffe sur un plateau, t'as un toit au dessus de la tête, si j'puis dire garanti jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et t'as même pas d'impôts à payer. Mais bon... à cause de cette bulle dans laquelle on t'a mis pour te préserver de l'environnement hostile, tu ne connaîtras jamais le véritable bonheur, ni l'amour... T'auras jamais de bébés poissons. Tu te marieras pas non plus, mais tout ça, on s'en fout. Fonder une famille, jurer fidélité, c'est des trucs d'humains.

Comment vivent les sirènes ?

Midorima m'a expliqué une fois que vous avez des cycles reproducteurs, comme n'importe quels animaux. Mais c'est à cause de ton visage et de tes yeux surtout... Ils sont si expressifs que j'en oublie parfois que t'es pas un Homme...

Des fois j'aimerai être à ta place...

Mais j'finis toujours par me dire que je pourrai pas vivre enfermé ! J'ai besoin de L-I-B-E-R-T-E ! Ouais, je sais, c'est complètement con puisque c'est en totale contradiction avec ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'vais me marier, putain ! Si ça, c'est pas l'enfermement ultime ! Et à perpétuité en plus ! Lier mon destin à une autre personne pour toujours, est-ce que j'en suis capable ?

En vérité, j'suis qu'un lâche.

J'ai même pas encore la corde au cou que déjà, je regrette...

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bordel... ?

Pourquoi j'ai proposé à ça à Naoka ?

J'vais détruire sa vie en plus de foutre la mienne en l'air !

J'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle refuserait, mais elle a accepté tout de suite, sans hésiter ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con et naïf !

Tout ça, c'est de ma faute !

Mais tu comprends, lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et toi, j'me suis retrouvé bloqué ! J'arrivais pas à choisir, ou plutôt, j'arrivais pas à lui dire mon choix ! Alors j'ai craqué et je l'ai demandée en mariage. C'est sorti tout seul. C'était ma seule échappatoire. J'étais tellement persuadé qu'elle allait me gifler et se barrer parce que ça ne marchait plus entre nous, que j'ai pas un seul instant envisagé qu'elle puisse dire oui ! J'me suis niqué tout seul !

Ca y est.

Je chiale.

Merde... comme une gonzesse...

Tu dois trouver ça étrange et incompréhensible, mais c'est parce que j'ai tellement peur de te perdre...

Est-ce que demain au moment de dire « oui », j'en aurai vraiment la force ? Peut-être que si j'imagine ton visage et tes yeux rieurs qui étincellent de joie, comme quand je t'apporte des burgers en cachette, j'y parviendrai.

Mais alors... est-ce que ça veut dire qu'à cause de moi, tu vas te changer en écume de mer. Ouais... de la même manière que le conte que je t'ai déjà lu sur cette sirène stupide qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de s'amouracher du premier prince humain venu. Sauf que moi, j'suis pas un prince, ça te sauvera sûrement, ma foi.

Je l'espère en tous cas...

Meurs pas à cause de moi, t'entends, maudit sushi géant !?

Ou jt'en voudrai toute ta vie !

Et puis j'en vaux tellement pas la peine...

* * *

Aomine, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures... ?

Tu t'es collé à la vitre de mon bassin, mais tu as glissé. Tu t'es écroulé et maintenant, tu es triste. Que se passe t-il ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je ne comprends pas ! Tu sais que j'ai du mal à t'entendre derrière le verre épais qui nous sépare. Tes paroles sont étouffées. Tu ne parles même pas, mais je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu souffres. Il faut que tu m'expliques pour que je puisse t'aider !

Je suis sûr que je peux te guérir !

Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est la dernière fois que je vais te voir ?

Non, non, je ne veux pas !

Je frappe contre la paroi de l'aquarium. Je veux sortir !

Partir loin d'ici, avec toi. Même si j'ai peur. Avec toi à mes côtés, je me sens plus fort ! Alors ne me laisse pas... je t'en supplie...

Est-ce qu'Akashi ou Midorima t'ont disputé parce que tu m'as encore amené des _burgers_ en cachette, malgré leur interdiction ? Je sais que c'est de ma faute et que je dois arrêter de quémander de la nourriture humaine, mais elle est si délicieuse comparée aux algues insipides que l'on me sert à manger tous les jours.

Je te promets que je ne le ferai plus, mais reste !

Ce n'est pas juste... toi, tu peux partir quand tu veux. Aller où tu veux. Moi, je suis coincé ici. Ce couloir, cette porte, ce bassin, cette salle. J'en connais chaque recoin, chaque détail. C'est mon unique horizon jusqu'à la mort...

Rien ne change.

Tout est toujours à la même place, désespérément.

Rien ne bouge.

La seule façon que j'ai de m'évader, c'est en regardant défiler ces visiteurs. Imaginer leurs vies lorsqu'ils partent. Mais je suis incapable de la comprendre. Il n'y a que toi qui m'explique les choses des humains, parce que les autres me trouvent trop bêtes. T'es le seul à t'occuper de moi comme ça, à faire des trucs qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire. Mais comme on les fait ensemble, ça va. On se fait moins gronder et puis on rit. C'est toi qui m'as appris ça aussi. C'était il y a plus de dix ans, tu t'en souviens ?

Peut-être pas.

Quand Midorima l'a su, il a dit cette phrase étrange que je n'ai pas comprise : « Le rire est le propre de l'Homme. »

Quel rapport entre le rire et la propreté ?

Tu vois ! Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ignore de ton monde ! Et sans toi pour me les apprendre, comment vais-je faire ? Je resterai idiot toute ma vie. Pourtant, moi j'ai envie de tout connaître et de t'entendre me parler, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Tu es mon seul réconfort dans cette prison de verre si étouffante.

J'ai besoin de toi Aomine, alors arrête de pleurer, sinon... je vais me mettre à pleurer aussi. Et crois-moi, l'eau de mon bassin est déjà suffisamment salée comme ça !

Ne t'en va pas... Tu n'as qu'à vivre avec moi ! Il y a assez de place ici pour nous deux et ne t'en fais pas pour l'oxygène, je t'en apporterai quand je remonterai à la surface ! On pourrait rester ici ensemble, tous les deux... même si je ne peux plus entendre ta belle voix rassurante, je m'en passerai !

Je ne veux juste pas te perdre, alors je ferai des efforts !

« Je vais devoir te laisser, champion... »

Hein quoi ? Mais tu vas revenir, dis ?

« Sois sage, d'accord ? Ecoute bien Kuroko et même Midorima. Je sais qu'il a un balai dans le cul, mais il tient sincèrement à toi. Tu vas me manquer, en tous cas... »

Tu fais tout ton possible pour cacher tes larmes, mais je peux sentir les trémolo dans ta voix.

Qu'est-ce que tu me caches à la fin !? Je sais que c'est grave, ne cherche pas à me ménager !

« Adieu. »

Je cogne à présent si fort contre le verre que je vais finir par le briser ! Mais je m'en moque ! Il faut que je sorte ! Il faut que je t'empêche de me quitter ! C'est aussi vital que l'oxygène que je respire !

Soudain, comme si tu avais saisi mon désarroi, tu te penches vers la vitre qui nous sépare et tu souffles dessus pour créer de la buée. Là, tu dessines un cœur du bout de tes doigts tremblants et tu me fais signe de me mettre à ton niveau. Je ravale ma colère et mon compréhension. J'obéis. Tu poses tes lèvres contre la paroi, au centre du cœur et tu attends.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, Aomine.

Sans tes instructions, je suis perdu.

Je ne connais ni les coutumes des sirènes, ni celles des humains.

Que désires-tu ?

Je me rappelle alors de ce jeu fugace durant notre enfance, consistant à t'imiter. Je décide alors de procéder ainsi, apposant mes lèvres contre le plexiglas, à l'endroit où se trouvent les tiennes. Elles se touchent presque, parfaitement symétriques et pourtant, je ne sens pas ton goût, ni ton odeur. Je maudis ces barrières qui se dressent toujours entre nous. Je voudrai être à tes côtés. Pouvoir marcher. Rentrer avec toi tous les soirs, lorsque les lumières s'éteignent.

Non...

Je voudrai plutôt être comme la femelle que tu retrouves chez toi après le travail.

Tu m'as déjà parlé d'elle.

Avant, j'étais heureux que tu ne sois pas seul quand tu quittais l'aquarium. Que tu aies une compagne qui t'attende. Mais maintenant, cela me serre le cœur et me brûle les entrailles. Quel est ce sentiment inconnu qui me ronge ?

J'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire les poumons. Je ne peux plus respirer. J'étouffe. L'eau au dessus de moi me fait peur. On dirait que je ne vais plus pouvoir remonter. Je n'ai plus aucune force, plus aucune volonté.

Je me sens vide.

Il n'y a plus rien autour de moi, tout est noir et oppressant.

Le néant est en train de m'aspirer.

Je n'ai même pas le pouvoir de te retenir quand tu t'éloignes.

Mes larmes coulent sans que j'ai besoin de battre des paupières.

Je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher.

Je ne peux rien empêcher.

Je suis prisonnier et impuissant.

Tu viens de m'arracher le cœur.

Et de t'enfuir avec.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Quelle est cette étrange émotion qui me dévore ?

Sans toi pour me l'expliquer, jamais je ne le saurais. Tu es le seul ici à me traiter comme un humain, comme ton égal et non comme un animal un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne.

Ne me laisse pas Aomine...

… Et là, normalement, amie lectrice, tu me dois te dire mentalement ou oralement « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce binz ? » (Jacquouille la Fripouille represents !) Car oui, en effet, tu es paumée ! Non mais c'est vrai hein, comme je te comprends ! C'est quoi cette fic qui commence par une narration à la troisième personne, qui passe en plein milieu à une narration à la première personne et qui change encore de narrateur !? Ouais, pas facile à comprendre tout ça, je te l'accorde. Et s'il n'y avait que ça en plus ! Pour corser le tout, nous sommes en présence d'un Kagami siroi qui n'est jamais nommé et à un Aomine qui va se marier avec une fille dès le lendemain, alors que quelques lignes plus haut, ils étaient encore enfants à se faire des grimaces ! Tu parles d'un bond dans le temps ! Ca va être le bordel à suivre cette _fanfiction_ encore !

Mais que nenni, je te rassure tout de suite, amie lectrice, car nous allons reprendre un rythme plus conventionnel.

Telle est ma bonne résolution !

Bon, je ne te garantis pas qu'il n'y aura pas encore des écarts ça et là avec changements de points de vue, mais au moins, la chronologie devrait rester linéaire pour arriver au moment présent, c'est à dire Aomine qui annonce à notre petit Kaga-poisson qu'il va prendre une femme en épousailles dès le lendemain.

Ca te va comme ça ?

Allez, on oublie tout et on se fait un câlin de réconciliation !

Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, tout le monde est content :)

Reprenons donc si tu le veux bien... accroche-toi encore juste un tout petit peu et tout devrait devenir clair pour toi ensuite, promis !

Fais-moi confiance !

On repart sur de bonnes bases !

* * *

Le basket.

Le basket était sa vie. Ce qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer.

Quand la vie devient trop dure et trop amère, avoir un refuge dans lequel se ressourcer peut être salvateur. Qu'il s'agisse d'un lieu particulier ou tout simplement d'une activité que l'on chérit, bien des choses peuvent faire l'affaire. Dans le cas d'Aomine, il était question d'un basketball. L'adolescent de seize ans le pratiquait depuis l'enfance. Très vite, il s'était trouvé bien des atomes crochus avec ce sport, qui mettait en exergue ses qualités offensive. Souple et rapide, précis et puissant, Aomine était un prodige. A lui seul, il pouvait tenir en respect l'entièreté de l'équipe adverse.

Et c'est justement là que le bât blesse.

Être fort, c'est bien. C'est jouissif et flatteur pour l'ego. Mais quand tes adversaires abandonnent avant même d'avoir commencé à t'affronter, le regard vide et sans envie, quand la simple évocation de ton nom agit comme celle d'un fantôme ou d'un monstre qui terrorise tout le monde, forcément, c'est tout de suite moins amusant.

Aomine apprit donc à ses dépends qu'être le meilleur avait un prix.

Aucune concurrence, aucun défi. Ils s'écrasaient tous devaient lui. Des pantins de chair désarticulés et sans volonté. Ils ne jouaient même pas dès qu'il pénétrait sur le terrain. Aucun n'osait plus essayer de s'interposer. C'était devenu trop difficile pour eux, l'écart de niveau ne pouvait plus être comblé. Il n'y avait personne pour rattraper Aomine et faire jeu égal avec lui.

On parle souvent de la solitude des sommets.

En effet, sur la première marche du podium, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un. Et cette personne, c'était lui. Il dominait si largement les autres que c'était comme s'il venait de gravir une montagne, grimpant si haut qu'il ne réussissait même plus à apercevoir qui que ce soit. Les autres joueurs étaient restés en bas de la pyramide. Ils n'avaient pas la force, ni même l'envie d'essayer de l'escalader pour tenter de le rejoindre. Ce serait trop épuisant et ils n'avaient aucune ambition. A quoi bon continuer à se battre quand tout est joué d'avance ? Quel est encore l'intérêt de participer, alors que tu sais que tu vas te faire ridiculiser ?

A cause du comportement défaitiste des autres joueurs, Aomine tomba dans une spirale négative. Un véritable gouffre sans fin qui l'avala, le faisant descendre de son piédestal. De basketteur admiré et respecté, il passa au statut de pestiféré craint et stigmatisé. Plus personne ne voulait jouer contre lui. Mais plus personne également ne voulait lui parler. C'était comme si tout à coup, il était devenu parfaitement inaccessible. Comme si son talent constituait un handicap insurmontable dans ses relations avec autrui. Aux yeux des autres lycéens, il avait perdu son humanité parce qu'il était différent d'eux. Or, toute différence quelle qu'elle soit n'est jamais bien perçue, ni même tolérée. Les Hommes sont des êtres égoïstes qui ne supportent pas tout ce qui peut leur rappeler leur propre médiocrité.

Dès lors, Aomine devint l'ennemi à abattre.

Non content de simplement le rejeter à cause de son talent inné, les autres élèves commencèrent à se montrer véritablement hostiles envers lui, se moquant de lui, écrivant et dessinant des choses obscènes sur son casier au lycée et même jusque sur la porte d'entrée de sa maison familiale.

« _Monstre_ » était le mot qui revenait le plus souvent.

Et un monstre n'a pas sa place parmi les humains...

Un monstre doit rester seul ou alors en compagnie d'autres monstres comme lui.

C'est ainsi qu'à cause de l' _ijime_ dont il était victime depuis la fin du collège, Aomine se détourna du _basket_ pour se tourner vers un autre genre d'activités moins légales...

Il se mit à traîner avec Haizaki Shogo et sa bande. Des gars plus âgés sur lui, ayant terminé (ou plutôt « séché jusqu'à la fin ») le lycée. Des adultes. Des monstres eux aussi, écartés par la société.

Des parias.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aomine se sentit appartenir à un clan. Mais ces garçons avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui. Aomine était un jeune homme pur et jovial auparavant, mais aussi quelqu'un de naïf. Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à un espoir, aussi maigre soit-il. C'est pourquoi, abandonné de tous les côtés, même par ses parents... dépassés par le harcèlement dont il était victime et par la dépression qui s'insinuait en lui, Aomine commença à sécher lui aussi les cours pour s'intégrer à cette bande.

Le groupe de racailles traînait toujours aux environs _d'Akibahara_ ou de _Shinjuku,_ zonant comme des délinquants alors ils étaient faciles à trouver. Aomine les avait rapidement remarqués en sortant du métro après les cours. C'était les seuls qui osaient le regarder droit dans les yeux, sans peur. Haizaki, en particulier, avait soutenu son regard et un soir, spontanément, le grand brun aux cheveux nattés lui avait proposé une clope.

Aomine n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie.

Pour autant, il ne refusa pas le cadeau offert de bon cœur et il fit comme s'il avait l'habitude de vapoter. Putain, sa mère allait le tuer en sentait l'odeur de la nicotine imprégnée dans le tissu de son uniforme scolaire. Mais qu'importe. De toute façon, il y avait plus à parier qu'elle ne lui ferait pas la moindre réflexion, le dialogue familial étant coupé entre eux. Aomine ne risquait donc pas grand chose.

C'est ainsi, presque par hasard qu'il s'était donc retrouvé à fréquenter ces voyous.

Et parce qu'Aomine était le plus rapide et le plus agile, il avait rapidement trouvé sa place dans la hiérarchie, s'imposant comme le second d'Haizaki. (le seul qui acceptait parfois encore de jouer au basket contre lui et pas si mal que ça, en plus...) Au début, leur collaboration débuta par de menus larcins pour tester la loyauté d'Aomine. Un Aomine paumé qui n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Puis, comme le jeune brun démontra aisément des talents pour le crime, des missions plus critiques lui furent confiées. _Rackets_ , vols avec violences à la limite du braquage, détériorations de biens publiques... Aomine passa à la vitesse supérieure. Pas que cela lui plaisait réellement, mais au moins, ses actes lui permettaient de rester avec Haizaki et sa bande, les seuls qui voulaient bien d'un déchet comme lui. Il paraît qu'entre déchets, on se reconnaît et puis, il y avait une forme de solidarité entre eux.

… Qui avait également ses limites...

Ce qu'Aomine allait très vite apprendre à ses dépends...

Ce soir-là, Aomine n'osait pas franchement rentrer chez lui. En effet, à cause de ses trop nombreuses absences et de son comportement agressif, il venait de se faire renvoyer du lycée. Définitivement. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'une mise à pied, non, la sanction était irrévocable et bien qu'il ne craigne pas vraiment la réaction de ses parents qui avaient baissé les bras depuis longtemps, le jeune homme ressentait comme un pincement dans sa poitrine. Même s'il avait tout fait pour cela, jamais il n'avait réellement voulu en arriver là. Une période de sa vie s'achevait, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'inconnu et le mal. Sans possibilité de pouvoir terminer ses études, on l'écartait davantage du droit chemin, chemin que le basané n'était même pas certain de pouvoir retrouver un jour.

Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire se ses journées maintenant ?

Il était encore mineur...

Cela signifiait-il qu'Aomine allait devoir intégrer le gang d'Haizaki dorénavant, non plus en tant qu'électron libre, mais bel et bien comme un membre honoraire ?

Etrangement, cette perspective de « carrière » ne l'enchantait guère.

Et même si Aomine n'avait aucune ambition bien définie, il savait qu'il aspirait à plus qu'une vie de petit malfrat. Il s'était toujours fixé des limites, malgré les incitations d'Haizaki. Mais à cause de sa nouvelle situation, Aomine avait conscience qu'il serait de plus en plus dur de refuser les injonctions du chef de la bande...

Mais au lieu de rentrer à la maison et d'affronter le regard déçu de ses parents, Aomine décida tout de même d'aller trouver Haizaki. Ce dernier était seul pour une fois. Cela leur permis de discuter de ce qu'Aomine avait sur le cœur. Haizaki ne le jugea pas. Et tandis qu'ils déambulaient sans but précis dans les rues de Tokyo, il se mit à pleuvoir très fort. Le ciel noir de nuage se déchira d'éclairs zébrant les cieux. Vite, ils devaient trouver un abri le temps que la tempête se calme et sans réfléchir, ils entrèrent (par effraction, mais sans qu'aucune alarme ne se déclenche...) dans le premier bâtiment venu pour se protéger de l'orage.

Apparemment, l'endroit avait été victime d'une coupure de courant comme tout le reste du quartier, mais de petites loupiotes rouges disposées sur le sol étaient restées allumées. Se laissant guider par leur présence dans les couloirs sombres, Aomine réalisa qu'il connaissait ce lieu... Un lieu où il n'était pas revenu depuis une dizaine d'années, comme si c'était le destin qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici, inconsciemment.

Suivant lentement les lumières de peur de trébucher, les deux comparses poussèrent une lourde porte en acier. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, frissonnant de froid et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle principale, Haizaki comprit.

« Putain de merde, on est à l'Aquarium de Shibuya ! »

Effectivement, autour d'eux une vingtaine de bassins vitrés, éclairés par une lumière bleue turquoise qui donnait un air fantomatique à l'endroit, toujours plongé dans le noir. Les poissons semblaient déformés par ce filtre vif et agressif pour les yeux, tranchant avec l'obscurité ambiante. Cela conférait à l'aquarium et à ses habitants un côté inquiétant, très peu rassurant... et Aomine avança avec prudence. Il y avait des caméras de surveillance un peu partout, mais elles semblaient en panne à cause de la foudre. Le brun se doutait cependant qu'une équipe de maintenance n'allait pas tarder à être dépêchée sur place pour évaluer et réparer les dégâts. En effet, une coupure d'électricité pourrait être fatale à certains poissons, si elle avait neutralisé les machines leur fournissant de l'oxygène et nettoyant leur eau.

« Bordel, c'est vraiment le musée des horreurs ici de nuit... » S'amusa Haizaki en cognant fort à la vitre du bassin des diodons, qui se gonflèrent instantanément face à l'agresseur, se hérissant de pics.

Aomine était bien trop impressionné de son côté pour réagir. Il avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de ce sanctuaire, un peu comme s'il entrait dans une cathédrale mystique, alors qu'il aurait les mains maculées de sang. Tout semblait si mystérieux ici... Ce n'était pas du tout pareil que la journée, quand les couloirs débordaient de visiteurs et de lumières moins criardes. Un immense requin pèlerin passa devant Aomine qui sursauta. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer précisément, Aomine ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise ici. C'était peut-être le silence qui régnait ou l'éclairage interne trop fort des aquariums qui rendait leurs occupants plus effrayants, impossible à dire...

L'endroit paraissait hanté et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer devant Haizaki, Aomine avait une sainte horreur des fantômes, croyant réellement à leur existence.

« Haizaki, oi, Haizaki ! Viens, on s'tire, j'aime pas cet endroit ! »

« Me dis pas que t'es en train de flipper comme une tapette ? »

« N-non, mais l'équipe de nuit va sûrement débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et on va avoir des emmerdes s'ils nous trouvent ! »

« Alors on n'a qu'à juste s'arranger pour qu'ils ne nous mettent pas la main dessus. Maintenant arrête de faire ta chochotte et suis-moi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à une visite de l'aquarium sans qu'aucun connard ne nous bouscule... et grâce à cette coupure de courant providentielle, on devrait même avoir accès à des endroits fermés au public d'habitude ! »

Merde... c'est que la situation avait l'air de réjouir le délinquant et honnêtement, ce trop grand enthousiasme inquiétait Aomine. Il n'imaginait pas franchement Haizaki en biologiste amateur, adorateur des animaux. Sa curiosité avait donc quelque chose de malsain et de malvenu, qu'Aomine ne sentait vraiment pas. Ce soudain intérêt cachait sûrement des intentions peu louables, comme c'était constamment le cas avec Haizaki. Le jeune adulte était toujours prêt à semer le chaos sur son passage et cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle. De ce fait, Aomine se méfiait, se demandant se quelles frasques l'autre garçon préparait actuellement.

Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse quand il constata qu'Haizaki venait de sortir deux bombes de peinture de sa sacoche, en lançant une à Aomine.

« Je trouve que cet endroit manque de couleur, pas toi ? Et si on laissait une trace de notre passage ? »

Les _tags_ avaient toujours été une manière pour Haizaki de marquer sa présence et de limiter son territoire face aux autres bandes rivales. Et marquer un tel lieu constituerait une véritable montée en puissance et un avertissement, un signal fort lancé aux autres voyous. C'était osé. Couillu. Un tel acte de vandalisme allait forcément faire parler d'eux et renforcer leur réputation dans le milieu du banditisme. Haizaki ne pouvait donc se permettre de louper un tel coup d'éclat. Avec cette publicité gratuite, il allait faire sensations !

Aomine, de son côté, resta comme paralysé avec sa bombe dans les mains. Il n'osait pas. C'était... trop pour lui. Dégrader un si bel endroit, qui faisait le bonheur des petits et des grands chaque jour était contre ses valeurs. De même que s'en prendre à des animaux innocents. Bon, certes là, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait leur faire du mal physiquement, mais...cela lui posait un cas de conscience.

« Haizaki... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... »

« Quoi encore ? Daiki, arrête de faire chier et amène ton cul de gonzesse ici ! Toi, tu t'occupes de la partie droite et moi de la gauche, ok ? Ca ira plus vite si on se sépare. »

« Mais je... »

« Faut qu'on se grouille avant que les condés s'amènent, alors ne perd pas de temps et fais c'que j'te dis putain ! A moins que tu n'sois une poule mouillée ? Un enfoiré de lâche ? Si tu t'chies dessus, tu peux toujours te tirer, mais n'espère que je te reprenne ensuite et que je m'occupe de ton avenir ! J'te rappelle que tu viens de te faire virer de ton lycée et que sans moi, t'as plus personne, alors à ta place, j'obéirai bien gentiment... »

Aomine marqua un temps d'hésitation en fixant la bombe qui reposait dans sa main.

Haizaki avait raison.

Ce n'était pas comme si le basané avait encore quelque chose à perdre, si ce n'était l'amitié intéressée du délinquant.

« Laisse ta rage s'exprimer... regarde. » Insista le jeune adulte.

Haizaiki se mit alors à écrire des insanités sur l'aquarium des poissons lune. On sentait toute le dégoût et le mépris d'Haizaki pour l'humanité dans ses mots et ce geste fit écho au sentiment d'abandon d'Aomine.

Trop fier pour accepter qu'Haizaki le provoquer de la sorte, l'ex-lycéen, encore en uniforme, décida de l'imiter, barbouillant la vitre du bassin où nageait paisiblement l'énorme requin pèlerin qui l'avait effrayé tout à l'heure. Et bordel, Haizaki avait raison ! Cela faisait du bien ! Un peu comme si Aomine pouvait enfin laisser sortir toute cette colère contenue depuis trop longtemps en lui.

Pris d'une frénésie vengeresse, Aomine couvrit chaque vitre sur son chemin d'insultes et de dessins énervés. Les poissons endormis se réveillèrent, s'agitant face à la présence ces intrus qui noyaient leur seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur, sous un flot de haine épais et toxique. Plus Aomine _taguait_ et plus il lui semblait difficile de s'arrêter. Il y prenait goût. C'était si défoulant de souiller cet environnement qu'il trouvait si féerique lorsqu'il était enfant et en toute impunité. Il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids, capable de laisser toute sa révolte s'exprimer enfin.

Le brun en voulait au monde entier de l'avoir rejeté.

Passant d'un bassin à l'autre, il arriva rapidement à un aquarium isolé au fond de la pièce. Contrairement aux autres réservoirs, celui-ci avait une forme circulaire et il il semblait dépasser le plafond. Un petit escalier en colimaçon en faisait le tour, conduisant sans doute à un point d'observation ou de nourrissage extérieur, situé en hauteur. Les lumières de ce bassin n'étaient plus fonctionnelles, sans doute touchées plus durement par la foudre. Elles clignotaient faiblement, conférent à cet aquarium un aspect encore plus bizarre et mystérieux que les autres. Surtout qu'il semblait vide. Aomine frissonna sans comprendre pourquoi en passant devant. Pourquoi se trouvait-il à l'écart du reste ? Abritait-il un requin dangereux ? Une espèce rare et menacée ?

Aomine eut l'impression de voir les algues bouger dans le coin gauche, mais difficile à dire avec la lumière qui s'éteignait par intermittence. Sûrement son imagination...

Il secoua sa bombe, prêt à faire jaillir à nouveau sa rancoeur sur ce bassin qui semblait vide quand... une ombre passait rapidement devant lui, le faisant carrément sursauter cette fois.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il lui avait semblé apercevoir distinctement un aileron...

Quel que soit l'occupant de ce réservoir, il ne semblait pas disposé à laisser Aomine saccager son habitat avec sa peinture... mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner et surtout dissuader Aomine de poursuivre ses noirs desseins. Il fronça des sourcils et commença à taguer. La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau... et lorsqu'elle se ralluma, une créature mi-homme, mi-poisson, lui faisait face. Surpris, Aomine lâcha un cri et il manqua même de laisser tomber son arme.

L'animal (?) était grand, environ sa taille.

De beaux cheveux rouges et noirs assorties à sa queue de poisson sanglante et tigrée. A bien y regarder, son appendice caudal ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un requin ou d'un orque, grâce à son aileron légèrement recourbé. Il était assez musclé, son torse était nu et puissant, bien ciselé de même que ses bras. Il se déplaçait avec aisance, paraissant glisser sur l'eau. Leurs regards se captèrent et Aomine se figea. Tout sa volonté de nuire s'évapora d'un seul coup et il lâcha sa bombe de peinture.

Il se rappelait.

C'était le même siroi qu'il avait vu enfant, la seule fois où il s'était rendu ici.

Aomine se demanda pourquoi on l'avait changé de place car effectivement, il ne l'avait pas vu en rentrant, alors que son ancien aquarium était le premier du circuit normalement. En tous cas, il avait bien grandi. Tout comme lui. Fasciné, Aomine ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ceux de la sirène mâle. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'effrayant dans la façon dont il semblait s'être téléporté devant lui, profitant du laps de temps où son aquarium s'était trouvé plongé dans le noir.

Le temps suspendit son vol...

Une communication silencieuse s'engagea entre eux et Aomine se dit à nouveau qu'il n'avait jamais rien d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Une créature aussi fière n'avait rien à faire enfermée entre les quatre murs d'un bassin trop petit pour lui. Non, le merman avait besoin de nager dans l'océan, libre et sans contraintes... Cet espace confiné le bridait !

Plongé dans ses pensées et son admiration, Aomine tenta une approche en collant instinctivement sa main à la paroi le séparant de l'objet de ses désirs, mais il ne remarqua pas que sa bombe avait roulé aux pieds d'Haizaki. L'autre brun la ramassa et il interrompit ce moment privilégié entre le lycéen et la créature mythique.

« Oh pas mal du tout cet homme poiscaille... J'suis sûr qu'on pourrait en tirer un max de fric si on le capturait et qu'on le vendait à un cirque ou pourquoi pas à un labo pour une petite dissection ! »

Semblant avoir capté les paroles d'Haizaki ou n'appréciant tout simplement pas sa sale face de rat, le merman s'éloigna dédaigneusement. Aomine soupira, déçu que son moment d'intimité se trouve ainsi ruiné.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Sortir un filet de ton cul ? Ou une canne à pêche peut-être ? »

« Vu la façon dont ce truc te matait, j'ai bien l'impression que tu constituerais un excellent appât... »

« N-n'importe quoi ! » S'empourpra Aomine. « Il m'a même pas regardé ! »

« Oh que si. Et toi aussi, tu l'as regardé. Il t'intéresse ? La zoophilie, c'est pas très bon pour ton image, tu sais. On ne peut pas dire que tu y mettes du tien pour t'intégrer... » Se moqua sournoisement Haizaki.

« Bâtard ! Retire ça tout de suite, où je te colle mon poing dans la gueule ! » Eructa Aomine, voyant rouge.

« En tous cas, j'te déconseille de fantasmer sur ce machin à nageoires. Quelque chose me dit que si je te suspendais à un hameçon pour le faire mordre, c'est pas des mamours qu'il te ferait... A mon avis, il te taillerait en plutôt en pièces pour te bouffer... D'après les légendes, ces monstres adorent charmer les humains pour mieux se repaître de leur chair... »

« Tu confonds avec les sirènes de la mythologie grecque qui étaient plutôt des femmes-oiseaux, semblables à des harpies... »

« Wow t'es bien renseigné pour un mec vient de se faire virer du lycée. »

« C'est au collège que j'ai appris ça, connard. Tu le saurais toi aussi si t'avais pas séché tous tes cours depuis la maternelle. »

« Daiki... t'as du cran d'me parler comme ça, tu sais ? C'est quoi cet excès de confiance tout à coup ? » Le garçon aux nattes passa son bras autour des épaules du basané pour le rapprocher de lui. « Oublie quand même pas où est ta place, d'accord ? Ce serait con qu'il t'arrive des bricoles, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. »

« Si tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur... »

« Moi non, mais j'suis sûr que t'aurais pas le courage d'aller te taper une petite brasse dans le bassin de l'homme de l'Atlantique... »

« C'est _'Homme de l'AtlantiDE'_ qu'on dit, abruti ! » Répliqua Aomine, pas impressionné. « Et puis pourquoi j'ferai ça ? C'est complètement débile ! »

« Bah chépa depuis taleur tu fais ton chaud et tout, genre j'ai pas peur, ce truc-là peut pas me grailler, les humains ne font pas partie de son régime alimentaire, alors... moi c'que j'en dis, c'est que je veux des preuves... »

Aomine serra les dents.

« Bah quoi lopette ? Tu te dégonfles ? »

« Dégage ! » Le repoussa férocement Aomine.

« J'en étais sûr, que d'la gueule. Tu flippes en vrai. J'parie que tu te serais fait croquer comme une sardine de toute façon ahaha ! »

« T'es vraiment con... bon, on se casse ? L'orage semble s'être calmé dehors, on n'a plus de raison de traîner ici. »

« Attends, il te reste encore le bassin de ton ami Polochon à taguer... »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça... Allez, Daiki, écris des saloperies sur son bocal, qu'on puisse vite se tirer ! Et n'espère même pas refuser, auquel cas, j'te jarte de la bande... et tu te retrouveras seul à nouveau. C'est c'que tu veux ? »

« Va te faire foutre Haizaki... » Décréta Aomine, tête basse.

« Hey vous deux ! » S'écria alors une voix paresseuse, tandis qu'un faisceau de lampe-torche était orienté dans leur direction.

Merde, grillés ! Leur petite dispute un peu animée avait sans doute du attirer l'attention du gardien qui faisait sa ronde !

« Chacun pour soi mon POTE ! » Fit Haizaki en poussant Aomine vers l'agent de sécurité, pour mieux pouvoir détourner son attention et s'enfuir

« Fils de pute ! »

Mais Haizaki lui répondit par un tirage de langue et un beau doigt d'honneur, avant de s'engouffrer derrière une grande porte, disparaissant sans demander son reste. Vite, Aomine devait réagir, les bruits de pas du gardien se rapprochaient dangereusement ! Sans réfléchir, ni hésiter, il opta pour le premier choix qui se présenta à lui : grimper le fameux escalier en colimaçon qui faisait tout le tour du bocal de la sirène. Normalement, si ses calculs étaient bons, cet escalier devrait le mener à l'extérieur.

Il se dépêcha donc de les gravir, mais derrière lui les pas du gardien retentissaient, faisant même trembler la mince structure métallique. Il était repéré ! Pour lui échapper, Aomine se mit en tête de se montrer plus rapide que lui. S'il courait assez vite, il parviendrait sans doute à le semer. Ca valait le coup d'essayer et une fois au sommet des escaliers, il s'élança droit devant lui sans réfléchir. A tel point qu'il négligea deux paramètres capitaux. Le premier, c'est qu'on ne court JAMAIS au bord d'une piscine. Et le second, c'est qu'on ne le fait surtout pas quand il vient tout juste de pleuvoir et que le sol est encore mouillé.

Aomine le comprit trop tard.

Dans son empressement, il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il trébucha sur une dalle détrempée et glissante.

Evidemment, il se cogna la tête contre le rebord du bassin de la sirène et perdit connaissance dans sa chute.

Son corps inanimé s'enfonça dans l'eau et le gardien passa près de là sans le voir dans la nuit noire...

Allait-il se faire dévorer comme Haizaki l'avait prédit ?

Tandis qu'Aomine allait heurter le fond de l'aquarium et se noyer pour de bon, il ne fallut qu'un instant au triton rouge pour le localiser. La créature l'attrapa délicatement entre ses bras forts et hissa le poids mort jusqu'à la surface avec une facilité déconcertante.

Une fois déposé sur le rivage heu... je veux dire, le bord de la piscine, le _merman_ le veilla quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne respirait plus. Décidé à le faire reprendre connaissance au plus vite, la bête entama de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Où avait-il appris cela ? Mystère. En tous cas, il n'hésitait pas quand il fut question de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes au moment du bouche à bouche. Le siroi se montra particulièrement délicat, presque sensuel.

Il passa son oxygène à l'humain et lorsqu'il sentit Aomine se remettre à respirer, le geste salvateur se changea en baiser d'une douceur infinie. Aomine peu à peu les yeux, se croyant dans un rêve. Il voyait trouble et un peu de sang coulait de son cuir chevelu au niveau de la tempe gauche. Autant dire qu'il ne s'était pas raté en tombant. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit évanoui !

Rassuré sur son sort, le siroi s'éloigna malgré les protestations d'Aomine, qui tendait le bras vers lui. L'animal se mit alors à tapoter la surface avec sa queue pour attirer quelqu'un. Mais dès qu'il entendit les pas lourds et caractéristiques du gardien revenant par ici (ce mec avait chaussé des _Rangers_ taille 60 ou quoi...?), il disparut sous l'eau, laissant seulement dépasser son aileron. Aomine toussa un peu, crachant les restes de liquide qui se trouvait encore dans ses poumons. Il avait bu une sacrée tasse, mais par chance, le _merman_ l'avait secouru. Du moins, c'est ce que comprit Aomine. Fournissant un effort surhumain pour se relever, il tituba. La tête lui tournait à cause de sa blessure et il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes.

L'agent de sécurité n'eut donc pas le moindre mal à le rattraper. Impossible de bouger, impossible de fuir, ses jambes fragiles refusaient de le porter.

« Je t'ai attrapé, ne bouge plus vilain méchant ou je t'écrase. »

« Lâchez-moi, putain ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de... aaaah ! »

Aomine cessa bien vite de se débattre. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et le géant aux cheveux violets mi-longs le tenait bien. A une seule main en plus. Vêtu de son uniforme bleu de sécurité, il faisait plus de deux mètres de haut ! Une véritable montagne de muscles dont Aomine n'arrivait plus à se dépêtrer. Ce type avait la poigne d'un champion de bras de fer !

« Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment maintenant. »

En vérité, le violet ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix. Il avait une telle poigne qu'il le traîna aisément derrière lui. Enfin « porter » serait un terme plus adéquat, puisqu'en effet, Aomine perdit à nouveau momentanément connaissance à cause de sa blessure, incapable de marcher...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était assis et ligoté (à l'aide de câbles) avec les moyens du bord, à une chaise. A en juger par les divers écrans de contrôle et la console parsemée de diodes lumineuses qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, Aomine en déduisit qu'il devait sûrement être à l'intérieur du poste de sécurité.

Derrière la porte métallique, il capta les voix de deux hommes en train de discuter. La première, plutôt placide, ressemblait à celle de son agresseur. Quand à l'autre, vraiment énervée, c'était la première fois qu'Aomine l'entendait.

« Murasakibara, imbécile ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'enfermer des gens dans ton bureau ! On en a déjà discuté ! »

« Mais Mido-chin, là c'est différent, c'était un cambrioleur. Même qu'il a vandalisé les parois des aquariums avec son copain, qui lui, a réussi à s'enfuir avant que je ne l'attrape. »

« Quoi !? Ils étaient deux !? Comment ont-il réussi à entrer !? »

« L'alarme s'est désactivée à cause de la foudre. Il a fallu que j'aille enclencher le générateur de secours et c'est à cause de ça qu'ils en ont profité. »

« Hmm... il s'agissait donc d'une défaillance du système de sécurité... C'est bien la peine de payer des millions de yens chaque année en équipement pour qu'il lâche au premier orage un peu violent... Bon travail tout de même d'avoir réussi à le capturer. En revanche, cela m'étonne vu ta mollesse et ta paresse habituelles ! »

« Ca a été facile. Il s'est blessé en tombant, c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à le rattraper. » Avoua modestement le géant.

« Je vois. Appelle Akashi pour l'informer de la situation et lui demander la marche à suivre. Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer d'interroger notre visiteur mystère. »

« Oui, mais vas-y doucement, il est s'est blessé à la tête et si ça se trouve, il ne se rappelle même plus de son nom. »

« … Tu regardes vraiment trop de films au lieu de travailler pendant la nuit ! On te paye pour monter la garde, pas pour transformer ton poste de gardiennage en cinéma privé ! »

« Mais j'y peux rien Mido-chin... Les chips, c'est toujours meilleur avec un bon film... »

« Hmpfff... je ne suis pas sûr qu'Akashi soit de ton avis lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Il va te faire une retenue sur ton salaire dont tu te souviendras ! »

« Ah non Mido-chin, ne lui dis pas s'il te plaît... ce serait vraiment trop méchant... »

« Je verrai. Maintenant, hors de ma vue avant que je ne décide de coller un coup de pied dans tes fesses toutes flasques ! »

Le colosse ne demanda pas son reste et l'autre homme put pénétrer dans le poste. Il était également grand, les cheveux courts d'une belle couleur émeraude, coupés en une épaisse frange qui mangeait ses visage, de même que ses lunettes carrées. Sa blouse blanche avec un badge à son nom dessus ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses fonctions dans l'établissement : c'était le vétérinaire en chef. Ou un biologiste.

Bref, quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais définitivement un scientifique. Aomine le dévisagea en silence un moment. Il avait la tête grosse comme une pastèque et l'homme se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près. Il localisa rapidement sa blessure et sortit de quoi nettoyer la plaie, grâce à un petit _kit_ pharmaceutique suspendu au mur. Toujours un peu groggy, Aomine n'opposa pas la moindre résistance. Il se laissa faire docilement, ne pouvant de toute façon pas répliquer. Pas fou cependant, le médecin improvisé ne le détacha pas pour le garder en respect.

« Par chance, la blessure est superficielle. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Je... je suis tombé dans un bassin par mégarde, pendant que j'essayais de fuir... »

« Quoi !? Hmm... je vois, cela explique pourquoi vous êtes encore trempé. Je pensais que vous étiez juste mouillé à cause de la pluie. »

Le gardien avait eu la gentillesse de l'envelopper dans une serviette propre et chaude, mais malgré cela, Aomine n'était pas encore tout à fait sec. Rien d'étonnant à cela, vu qu'il venait de faire le grand plongeon...

« Et... dans quel bassin avez-vous chuté exactement ? » Interrogea le scientifique, curieux.

« Celui de la sirène. »

« Ah. Par chance, il ne s'agissait pas de celui de notre grand requin blanc ! Vous auriez pu y laisser bien plus qu'un bout de cuir chevelu, si cela avait été le cas ! »

« Je m'en doute... Heureusement qu'il m'a porté secours... C'est un garçon, pas vrai... ? Enfin, je veux dire... un mâle... »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a repêché ? »

« O-oui... sans lui, je me serai noyé... Je ne me rappelle pas tout, mais quand j'ai repris conscience après m'être cogné, je me suis réveillé au bord de son bassin, avec lui à mes côtés... » Avoua Aomine à voix basse, un peu comme s'il venait de confesser un crime.

Honnêtement, à ce stade, il ne se sentait pas fier de lui. Non seulement il s'était laissé entraîner par Haizaki, mais en plus, il aurait pu mourir ! Et ne parlons même pas du fait qu'il avait saccagé l'aquarium. Ca allait sûrement coûter beaucoup de temps et d'argent pour nettoyer les dégâts. Ses parents seraient peut-être même obligés de payer les réparations. Et dire que le triton l'avait sauvé, malgré la méchanceté dont Aomine avait fait preuve à son égard...

« Moi à sa place, je vous aurai dévoré tout cru. Heureusement que Kagami n'est pas agressif envers les humains. »

« Kagami, vous dites, c'est son nom ? »

C'était son nom ou bien son espèce ? Ca voulait dire « _miroir_ » en Japonais et Aomine devina sans mal la cause de ce surnom, si tant est que cela en soit un... Et il devait admettre que ça lui allait plutôt pas mal...

« Bingo, Einstein. »

« Il est carnivore ? » Demanda Aomine, sans relever le pic lancé par le vétérinaire.

Sifflant un peu sous les gestes peu avenants de Midorima, Aomine serra les dents. Ce mec le soignait à la truelle avec la délicatesse d'un ouvrier du BTP !

« Il nous arrive effectivement de le nourrir avec de la viande. Mais bon, s'il avait décidé de vous manger, cela aurait été la première fois qu'il aurait consommé de la viande humaine. »

Ah ouais ok. Cool, cool, cool. Et ça ne semblait pas perturber le médecin plus que ça. Ce type était froid, sans émotion. A se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'Aomine se fasse grailler par le siroi, histoire d'avoir un niveau sujet d'études !

« C'est vous qui lui avez enseigné à faire des massages cardiaques ? »

« Il vous en a fait un ? »

« J-je crois. Je n'en suis pas certain... »

« Ah ! C'est parfaitement impossible ! Je ne vois pas comment, ni quand Kagami aurait appris cette pratique ! »

« Je pensais que... enfin... vous auriez pu... »

« Non, mon garçon. Kagami n'est pas un singe savant. On ne lui enseigne pas de tours ici. On le laisse libre de vivre sa vie et de faire ce qu'il veut sans contraintes. »

« … si c'était le cas, il vivrait dans la mer avec ses congénères et non pas ici... enfermé derrière cette prison de plexiglas qui le coupe du monde... » Murmura mélancoliquement Aomine.

Le docteur marqua un temps d'arrêt et Aomine sentit immédiatement qu'il allait se faire engueuler. Mais au lieu de cela, il eut simplement droit à une leçon de morale :

« Vous ne savez rien de Kagami, pas vrai ? Pour commencer, sachez qu'il est pour ainsi dire né ici. Il n'a aucun souvenir de la mer et n'a jamais vécu à l'état sauvage. Si on le relâchait dans la nature, il mourrait sûrement au bout de quelques heures. Quelques jours tout au plus, s'il a de la chance. Que ce soit de faim, car il ne sait chasser ou de maladie, car il n'est pas immunisé aux virus transmis par ses congénères. A moins qu'il ne se prenne dans les filets d'un chalutier ou que des baleinier ne le transpercent à coup de harpons. Oh, mais peut-être aura t-il simplement le privilège de se faire dévorer par un requin ? Je ne sais pas, les possibilités sont tellement nombreuses que je suis sûr d'en oublier... »

La boulette.

Grand silence.

Gros malaise.

Aomine n'avait pas pensé à tout cela. Comme quoi, il est facile de juger, mais quand on ne connaît pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'un problème, on ferait mieux de fermer son clapet. Ce qu'Aomine regretta de ne pas avoir fait.

« Ah oui ! Il y a aussi la possibilité non négligeable qu'il s'échoue simplement sur la plage, incapable de regagner l'eau et qu'il meurt de déshydratation. Ou lors d'une tempête comme celle de ce soir, il pourrait s'écraser contre une falaise, vu qu'il n'est pas habitué à nager dans des courants forts... »

« Arrêtez, c'est bon, ça suffit, j'ai compris putain ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! »

Aomine ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus sur les menaces qui guettaient Kagami, là, dehors ! C'était insupportable pour lui d'imaginer l'amical siroi mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à cause de conditions extérieures trop hostiles à sa réintroduction dans son milieu naturel.

« C'est vous qui vouliez savoir... »

« Ouais bah c'est bon, j'ai plus envie maintenant ! On peut passer à autre chose ? »

« Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que Kagami ne quittera jamais l'Aquarium. Il restera à cet endroit jusqu'au restant de ses jours, pour son bien. Ici, il est choyé et dorloté. Nous veillons tous les jours à son bien-être et à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Alors je ne vais pas laisser un petit délinquant me faire des leçons de morale ! »

« Je suis désolé, c'était pas mon intention... » S'excusa tout de même Aomine, tandis que le médecin terminait de mettre un joli pansement sur son front. Heureusement, il n'aurait pas besoin de points de suture.

« Mido-chin, tiens, j'ai Akashi en ligne comme tu me l'avais demandé et il veut te parler. » S'écria le géant, qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce de plus en plus minuscule.

Il lui tendit le téléphone portable du service et le vert lui arracha presque des mains.

« Allô, Akashi. Oui... oui, c'est exactement. C'est cela... une coupure de courant généralisée à causer un dysfonctionnement momentané dans tous nos systèmes électroniques. Par chance, nous sommes parvenus à réagir rapidement et à rétablir l'électricité via le générateur de secours. Nos pensionnaires n'ont subi aucun désagrément. Oui... je suis d'accord, il faudrait vraiment éviter qu'un tel incident se reproduise à l'avenir. Nous devrions essayer de plancher sur un déclenchement automatique de l'alimentation secondaire en cas de panne, cela pourrait être particulièrement utile en cas d'absence de personnel sur place. Par chance, Murasakibara et moi étions d'astreinte, mais la prochaine fois nous n'auront peut-être pas... Hmm... je comprends... très bien... Je vois qu'il t'a tout raconté à propos du jeune délinquant que nous avons attrapé. Non, nous n'avons encore pris aucune sanction à son égard, nous attendions tes instructions, même si je suis d'avis que l'on ferait mieux de ne pas s'embêter avec ça et de laisser la police gérer son cas... Comment... ? Bien... oui, ne quitte pas je lui demande tout de suite... » Le vert éloigna le combiné de son oreille. « Quel âge as-tu sale vaurien ? »

« J'ai seize ans ! Et j'suis pas un vaurien ! »

Tiens, ça sonnait un peu comme le dessin animé de Disney Aladdin cette phrase, non ? Mais bon, après tout, ce soir Aomine avait manqué de se faire galocher par une sirène, alors tout était possible non ?

« Hmm... il est encore mineur. Oui, tout à fait... Qu-quoi, tu es sûr ? Mais... Akashi, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je crois que tu fais preuve de trop d'indulgence à son égard... qui sait s'il ne retentera pas son coup ensuite ? C'est un risque que tu es disposé à prendre, j'en conviens, mais... je pense qu'une attitude laxiste ne lui sera d'aucun secours. Ce qu'il faut avec ce genre de petits voyous, c'est de la fermeté ! B-bon d'accord... si tu insistes... » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour écouter les instructions de son supérieur. « Très bien. On fait comme ça. Je vais lui faire part de ta proposition. Oui, toi aussi. Bonsoir Akashi et encore désolé pour le dérangement. Je te tiens au courant... A très vite. »

Le binoclard raccrocha et en profita pour remonter ses lunettes qui dégringolaient sur son nez.

« C'était le propriétaire et principal actionnaire de l'Aquarium au téléphone. Il consent à abandonner d'éventuelles poursuites contre toi, à condition que tu acceptes de venir travailler bénévolement ici durant les week-end et les vacances scolaires. Tout d'abord, compte tenu des dégâts matériels important occasionnés, tu devras commencer par nettoyer tes graffitis, cela va de soi. »

« Quoi !? Mais c'est de l'exploitation pure et simple ! »

« Appelons plutôt cela des travaux d'intérêt généraux. Une fois que tu auras remis les réservoirs en état, nous aviserons pour te trouver d'autres tâches à exécuter au sein de l'aquarium. »

« Combien de temps ça va durer ces conneries !? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, ça va dépendre de toi et de ta bonne volonté. Il va de soi que tu ne seras évidemment pas payé pour tes services, c'est le principe même du 'bénévolat'. »

« Et comment j'vais expliquer à mes parents que j'suis devenu votre esclave ? »

« Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Néanmoins, si tu préfères, Akashi a émis la possibilité de prévenir tes parents et de les faire payer le coût total des dégradations. A toi de voir. »

Aomine était coincé. Ses parents étaient des travailleurs modestes qui avaient déjà du se sacrifier énormément pour lui offrir un cadre de vie décent. Il se voyait donc mal les dépouiller à cause de ses erreurs.

« C'est d'accord... » Siffla Aomine, mâchoire crispée. « J'accepte votre marché, mais laissez mes parents en dehors de cela. »

« Heureux que nous ayons pu trouver un terrain d'entente. C'est une offre généreuse que t'a faite Akashi. Grâce à lui, tu évites de peu la maison de correction pour adolescents difficiles au vu des antécédents que je devine chez toi. Autant te dire qu'à sa place... »

« … ouais, ouais, je sais, vous vous seriez montré moins clément. J'avais déjà capté depuis l'incident avec la sirène que vous êtes le maton en chef ici... »

« C'est bien, ta clairvoyance te mènera loin. » Répondit le vert, sans saisir le sarcasme pourtant évident.

« P-par contre, en ce moment, j'ai pas cours alors... je... si ça peut me permettre d'en finir plus vite avec ma dette, je veux bien commencer dès demain... »

Il croisa les doigts virtuellement en espérant que Midorima ne tiquerait pas sur le fait qu'il était sensé être à l'école, parce que ce n'était pas du tout une période de congés scolaires. Honnêtement, Aomine craignait de devoir avouer qu'il s'était fait virer... que ce soit au scientifique ou à ses parents. Mais au moins, de venir ici chaque jour lui fournirait une bonne excuse et un excellent alibi. Il pourrait mentir à ses géniteurs et leur faire croire qu'il se rendait au lycée comme d'habitude, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

« En voilà une sage initiative. Dans ce cas, marché conclu. Sois ici à la première heure demain matin. »

« Pour l'ouverture ? »

« Non. Deux heures avant. Tu devras être ici à six heures du matin. »

« SIX HEURES !? MAIS BORDEL C'EST PAS HUMAIN ! Le soleil n'est même pas levé à cette heure-là ! »

« Si tu continues à te plaindre comme un enfant, ce sera à cinq heures que je vais t'obliger à venir. »

« … »

« Bien, puisque nous sommes à présent d'accord sur les termes du contrat, rentre chez toi et cesse de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

Midorima le libéra sans une once de compassion ou de délicatesse une fois encore. Aomine se frotta ses poignets endoloris par les liens serrés et il soupira, vraiment peu enchanté par la perspective de devoir se lever aux aurores chaque matin. Bordel, il habitait quand même à l'autre bout de la ville ! Il allait lui falloir au moins UNE HEURE pour se rendre ici tous les jours ! Je vous laisse donc imaginer à quelle heure il allait être contraint de se réveiller pour être prêt à temps, durée de transports incluse !

« A demain. Six heures. Demande Kuroko Tetsuya à l'accueil. Et ne sois pas en retard ou j'en aviserai immédiatement Akashi ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Aomine commença à travailler à l'Aquarium Exotique de Tokyo, fleuron du milliardaire philanthrope Christian Gr... heu... Akashi Seijuro...

Evidemment, à cet instant là et même s'il l'avait échappé belle, Aomine en voulait encore au monde entier, sans se douter que ce petit _job_ à la base temporaire allait se prolonger au-delà du remboursement de sa dette, lui permettant d'entrer dans la vie active, de quitter le cocon familial et même de se faire de nouveaux amis autrement plus recommandables qu'Haizaki et sa bande de malfrats.

Mais surtout, cela allait lui permettre de nouer une relation privilégiée avec son beau Kagami...

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre ! (nan, sans blague, on ne l'aurait pas deviné seules !) Et j'atteins à presque péniblement la barre des 13000 mots, yeah ! (je faiblis...)**

 **Comme d'habitude, votre avis est très important pour moi, aussi, donnez-moi vous conseils, vos envies, vos souhaits, vos théories etc et également, si vous le désirez, dites-moi quelle fic je dois continuer en priorité. Je vous dois au moins cela, donc je vous laisse choisir :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
